sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Derp Crusade (Ask to Join!)
(Note: This is NON-canon, everyone chill as this roleplay is just for fun.) Plot: When a Warp Storm throws off an Imperial ship carrying members of the 707th Siagian Regiment of the Imperial Guard, they imperials find themselves lost from their own galaxy and nearing the planet of Mobius Prime! As their ship crash lands on the world suddenly the men of the 707th find themselves surrounded on a world of heresy! To make matters worse their vessel wasn't the only one that crashed. Rules: #This roleplay is just for fun, it's not canon and no it's not meant to ruin both franchises, (even though Sega already owns the Dawn of War franchise.) #This roleplay is ask to join. #There is no 'right or wrong' in this story, your character is neutral, aligned to the forces of order, or the forces of disorder. #To play as another race, please contact Jared. #Warp connections and chaos, (forces of chaos) powers will be allowed. #No Orcs, Tyranids, necrons, or daemons. You can have ONE Dark Eldar or Eldar character, TAU forces are limited as imperial and Chaos forces are. #Astartes are stronger than humans, but certain Mobians maybe stronger one-on-one. #No exterminatus or even fleets, this is a planetary roleplay. #IF you want to make a Chaos, (forces of chaos) aligned character, they must be with the Dusk Owl Warband. #IF you want to make an Imperial character they MUST be with the lost 707th regiment, (astartes could have been assigned to that regiment if you HAVE to make an loyalist Marine.) #Inter-species battle brothers alliances are allowed. (Example: The 707th could peacefully convert some local humans, Tau could teach the Greater Good to Mobians, Chaos forces could make some sort of deal or trick to use the locals, ect) #Chaos (Mobian) powers are allowed to balance things out. #Jared made this as a fan '''of both Warhammer 40,000, and the Sonic fandom. This is not fanon material or some sort of crossover any more than something he just wanted to make simply because of '''fun. Any problems with the roleplay please contact him outside of it, this isn't made to promote one fandom over the other. #Astartes are generally tougher than humans and GUN forces, but they have smaller squads. This may vary with Mobians however. #Tau are slightly weaker than humans physically, but their weaponry can easily pierce GUN armor, (and power armor). #Dark Eldar are generally stronger than normal humans, but with Mobians they may suck in terms of one on one, (oh and you need a very damned good reason for having Dark Eldar just show up.) #Conversions to Chaos, the Greater Good, or the Imperial cult will be allowed, (but you cannot force a character to, it's the owner of the character's own choice.) Participants: (Note: You must ask to join first and speak with Jared, to be balanced out.) *Jaredthefox92 (host) *Saren Adeptus helpus Jared These are basically 'mods' that will help maintain balance in this roleplay, (and inform Jared when he's wrong). This is NOT however a means to go all fanboy. If you want to help me with the roleplay just contact me, these are also not required to commence the roleplay. *(People placed in here will be sub-mods.) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Active Participant) Forces of Order: *The 'lost' battalion of the 707th Siagian Regiment *Lost Tau forces *Eldar *Guardian Units of Nations *Mobians (average) *The Egg Empire *Jkirk Federations (Joshua Sentrium Burns, Adex Zarvok Burns) Forces of Disorder: *The Dusk Owls **Vahlen Drezz - Aspiring Raptor Champion *Any Dark Eldar pirates *(Insert your villain character here) Gallery: Order trooper cultist.png|A traitorous Order trooper who has fallen to Khorne. Tovarka gets the Nurgle Virus.png|Torvarka taken over by the Nurgle Virus. The derp crusade Slaanesh scylla.png|Scylla has been claimed by Slaanesh Act One: Descending from the Heavens. The skies above were lit ablaze as the gigantic metallic object fell from the very heavens down towards the surface of Mobius. This massive and bizarrely ship like object boomed through the sky as it was lit ablaze and made it's descent, as well as inevitable crash. An apocalyptic seen was viewed as the falling vessel crashes landed in the east with a mighty strike against the earth. As a a boom that shook the earth and very air was heard and the earth shook the vessel seemed to had made a crash landing on it's belly and while much of it's internal systems were destroyed, the gothic like ship was not completely destroyed. Inside the vessel however it was unknown if the anyone survived inside. While much of the hull appeared to be in ruins the internal damage remained to be seen. "Status reportus, knave." "My master, it appears that our internal engines have been severaly damaged, our life support systems are not responding and much of the crew from the lower deck are not being read by the Machine's Spirit." "What a waste, it appears the Shaper of Fate has played a joke on us, however this may be all in his wonderous plan." Over on the mobian continent of Downunda, the metallic object was detected by Detector Systems within an unknown location (Unknown to the crew at least, depending where they landed, lel). Immediately, an operator informs his commanding officer. "Sir, there's something you need to see." The operator said. "Go ahead, Corporal." An individual replied. "A massive object had went into reentry about a couple of minutes ago, and just crash landed at these coordinates. Judging from our Satellite Viewage Systems, the object looks like an Aerostat." The operator replied. "Hm.. Interesting. From what faction?" The individual asked. "That's the thing, sir. The aerostat does not match any of the encountered factions in our database. This is an entirely new thing.." The operator said. "I see.. keep the Satellites focused on that, and keep me updated on what happens, Corporal." The individual ordered. "Yes sir." The corporal replied. From underneath some of the wreckage, specifically near the one mentioning the Shaper of Fate; a power armored hand was pushing away the pile of debris, though it was taking a bit longer because the impact had left the individual trapped inside the pile with some ailments of his own; nothing too serious thankfully. "Oh dear, let me assist you there, brother." A voice said as one of the others helped pull out the hand. "Thank you brother.." The trapped Renegade Astartes, formerly of the Doom Eagles Chapter, said. Adorned with the Mark VI Corvus "Beakie" Power Armor from his loyalist days, that had been mutated by time spent in the warp to have a more 'Raptor' like appearance, including a helmet that the Astartes chose to wear. Thankfully, his jump pack wasn't on otherwise there would've been a mess by now. "Come brother, let us check on our armory." "Yes, we must spare any wargear and supplies we have, less their machine spirits be further in danger." The other marine replied. With that, the two marines headed into the wreck to survey the damage, possibly rescue any battle brothers still capable of being saved and to take count of what Wargear remained. "Hopefully our battle brothers fair better than we expect, however the mortals aboard the ship will more than likely have perished and we must use this world to aquire more." The soldier spoke through his auspex. "Let us focus on our current task at hand, the shaper of ways must have brought us here for a reason known only to him, we must be prepared for what comes next.." "Agreed, what is a plan if it isn't thorughly carried out?" The other astartes asks in a philosophical tone. "It is naught but a disappointment." The Beakie Astartes said as he beheld the inside of their wrecked cruiser. Unknown to these two individuals, their Cruiser was being monitored from Satellites, as the Operator from before notifies his CO. "Sir." He said. "Yes, Corporal?" The individual asks. "Should we send a rescue force, sir?" He later added. "Hmm..." The individual went deep into thought for a minute. "..Prepare to send a Genesis Transport with Medical Personnel and Supplies to the crash site. If there are indeed survivors, they must be rescued." The individual ordered. "Yes sir. Ordering a Genesis Transport to carry out Search and Rescue Mission." The operator said. The interior of the ship looked damaged from the crash, but many of it's core components would seem to remained intact, if not useless. The eerily dark and haunting halls could still be a unnerving and ominous as ever as the Astartes moved down to the lower deck. The readings of several runes aboard the vessel would show that hull stabiltiy was at 90% integrity and some systems remained online. Outside the vessel damage would be more apparently, but for the most part the impact had left the dark and sinister looking interior intact. A few bodies were lying lifesless on the floor however as many 'mortal' crew members bodies just could not withstand the force of the impact as they were rattled throught he ship, sadly however this would lead to the obvious conclussion that the Dusk Owl's vessel would not only need extensive repair, but they were now undermanned. "We will have to report our findings to the senior most battle brother still alive and with us before salvaging the gear of our fallen brothers, for now let us get to the armory.. I pray that the Architect of Fate sees fit that our Warp Blessed wargear is still intact.." If any detector systems on the Cruiser were still functional, along with any operators still managing said systems, the Ship might detect an approaching Aircraft signature. "Agreed." The other Astartes said as he accompanied the Aspiring Raptor Champion towards the armory. -Given that the ship had crashed, it was more than likely that the Auspexes weren't functioning and what crew had survived the crash were probably all trying to assess the damage or set up some form of defensive perimeter after reestablishing a chain of command.- Anyone outside might see an incoming VTOL, that was approaching their ship. Indeed; one of the surviving dusk owls, a former sternguard veteran from the Mortifactors Chapter, saw the VTOL and radioed in on the built in Vox relay in their helms. "Brothers, unknown transport headed our way! Establish a defensive perimeter with what weapons we have!!" (If the senior most space marine of this dusk owls battle barge still alive is found jared can play him lol) (Right, after I get done with college, lol.) The transport seems to be halfway towards their cruiser. It was indeed unknown to them, but by the looks of it's advancements, whatever Faction had taken notice, seems to have a lot of Technological Advancements, possibly even surpassing theirs... however if they have good eyesight, the Transport doesn't look armed, so that's a plus. It was debatable on the technological advancement thing, however these were Chaos Space Marines; with a scant few members whom were veterans of the Horus Heresy to the native chapter the dusk owls were originally marked as, to even some members of other founding chapters whom have gone renegade. Point is, these guys expected war in all things; and they were not about to let their guards down because a transport vessel seemed unarmed, so with a meticulous efficiency only those bred for war have the still alive dusk owls whom were outside the ship had set up a defensive perimeter utilizing what gear they had remaining. The Transport is unaware of the Defensive Perimeter, and is approaching the Cruiser, almost reaching it. It's possible that some weapons are able to fire at the Transport at this time. "Let our enemies know the will of the dark gods and despair! For this wreck shall be their graves!!" One of the more senior Dusk Owls, a former Apostle for the Word Bearers legion shouted through the Vox; raising a crozius as five or so Krak Missiles were fired at the transport from various points at the wreckage. The rest had set up with a fixed kill line of Pre-Heresy era Heavy Bolters, however they waited to see if the missiles hit before they opened fire. (Keep going, I'll post when needed. XD) (Okey o3o) The transport quickly detected the Missiles that were incoming. The Transport would immediately turn back to where it came from, before the Missiles hit. Luckily for the Genesis however, it's Shields had managed to protect it's hull. The Dusk Owls may realize the transport is quickly diverting it's course from the cruiser, and retreating. "The wretches flee!" One Dusk Owl lets out in disapointment. "Hold fast my brothers! The gods have sent us a blessing in disguise! A world ignorant of the powers of the chaos gods!! A world teeming with opportunity! We must corrupt the inhabitants into the service of our unholy lords, and they shall serve! One way or another!!" The Dark Apostle shouted his sermons. "Give praise to the Chaos Gods! Prepare our altars! For on 'Morrow's dawn we crusade for the glory of chaos!!" "Our Apostle is right! None can escape the coming storm! Praise the Gods! Let the galaxy burn!" Another marine shouted. "Gather the survivors my brothers!! Any who can be saved shall be saved! I shall conduct the proper rites!" (If these guys have any chaos dreadnoughts that would be cool.$ (they might, can those fly?) At his command the other Dusk Owls go to gather their fallen, but not slain. (Dreadnoughts? No, they can't fly; unless the Dark Admech's they had ties to created a new dreadnought pattern with jump packs.) (Keep in mind that canon-wise there arent any dreadnoughts with jump packs as the machines are too heavy for that to work.) (Yeah, i'm pretty sure Dreadnoughts can't fly... unless you put a sh*t ton of boosters on it. Then.... eh you know what, I don't how that would work .3.) The transport reaches the undisclosed location that it came from. Once there, the transport's pilot was called up to the Command Center for a debriefing, and he makes his way up there. (I'm pretty sure there is something GW can do to make it happen. XD) (Saren's turn? ) (Annnd this has died.) Category:Alternate canon Category:Non-canon Category:Crossover Charcter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mega Cross-over Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join